Dreams or Nightmares
by schmuglassly
Summary: Will has a dream about Jack, Elizabeth has a dream about Jack, and Jack has a dream about himself


Chapter One : Dreams (or Nightmares)  
  
Part One: Will Turner  
  
Will woke up from his dream in a puddle of sweat. It was a dream. Wasn't it? It had to be. There  
  
was no way that he would ever... No, he decided. Never. She was too precious to him. He  
  
treasured her more than life itself. Not his Elizabeth. She would be his forever. He turned on his  
  
side and fell back into a miserable sleep. This consisted of much tossing and turning.  
  
—  
  
"I will find you Will. And when I do..." Captain Jack Sparrows' dark eyes held Will captive.  
  
Devouring him. Deep down to his core. "...when I do you will be mine."  
  
—  
  
With a gasp Will awoke once more. He turned to his side, and was relieved to find himself  
  
alone. Not that he was happy alone. He was miserable alone. He would rather be out pillaging  
  
and plundering. But alas Jack Sparrows had left three months ago. Will had stayed behind after  
  
the insistence of Elizabeth. But, why should she have all the fun. After all, he was a pirate. Well,  
  
practically. And she had left him anyway. If Jack would've come back perhaps Will would have  
  
gone with him. But the great Jack Sparrows was nowhere to be found. Will had even rented a  
  
ship to go and find Jack a couple of times. But each mission had failed. Each and every one  
  
complicated by the fact that Jack Sparrows was an elusive, secretive man. But every night when  
  
Will went to bed Jack came to him. Every night for the past week Will had the same dream...  
  
The Captain's dark eyes peered through the darkness and whispered the same words. Will was  
  
beginning to wonder if they mightn't come true. Once again his eyes shut, and he was in  
  
darkness. Utter darkness.  
  
—  
  
"William Turner, I am coming for you. It is no use trying to hide. If you hide I will seek you out.  
  
And if I finds ye by yer lonesome I shall send yer to Davy Jones's locker. Arg, indeed, I will send  
  
ye to see yer father. Ole 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner himself."   
  
—  
  
"NOOOOO!!"  
  
Will awoke with a start. He would have to figure out what the dream meant if he ever wanted to  
  
get a bit of sleep again. But then again, what was the use of sleeping if he didn't have anyone to  
  
see when he woke up. He didn't know. All he knew was that after Elizabeth left was the first  
  
time he had this awful dream. And for the past month and a half it hadn't left him alone. And  
  
every time this realization hit him he would break down and cry. Just like he did this time. The  
  
tears burned as they ran down his cheeks. Hot, bitter tears. Tears of regret. Tears of pain. Why  
  
couldn't Elizabeth stay? He hadn't answered that question since she left. And the only thing he  
  
had done was work. That and cry himself to sleep.  
  
It was becoming hard to ignore the pain in his heart. And she was the only one to fill that hole.  
  
Why did she did she have to leave. Was Norrington's offer that much more convincing? Or was  
  
it that she could not love him because his heart was with the sea? Maybe she really couldn't love  
  
a pirate. But hadn't her father always said she was adventurous? Was it not her that had wished  
  
to meet pirates while out at sea as a child? But, now, when face-to-face with the love of her life  
  
she couldn't handle it. But perhaps this is different. Maybe seeing and loving are two different  
  
things. Will pushed these thoughts aside and fell back asleep.  
  
—  
  
"Beware... There are people out their more powerful than ye may think. Beware... the daughters  
  
of Barbossa. They will sneak in and corrupt. They will posses yer mind and heart. As sure as I  
  
am Captain Jack Sparrow they are heiresses to an evil fortune. I have ne'er seen them with mine  
  
eyes. Indeed they are real. When Barbossa's wife died they were shipped off to a foreign land. A  
  
place where no one would find them. A place where they would simply disappear until the time  
  
was right. And they are entering the dark world even as I speak."  
  
—  
  
Part Two: Elizabeth Swann  
  
She turned on her side in the night. The dreams were returning. The ones about Will. She saw it  
  
every night now since she left. What else was she to do? She couldn't ignore the fact that Will  
  
was a pirate. Then again, she couldn't ignore the fact that she loved him either. But a pirate.  
  
Why that? Sweet Lord, why a pirate? Why not a farmer? She could deal with lower standards if  
  
it meant a smaller house, or less money. But, he plundered! He stole! How could he possibly  
  
think that was morally right? She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
—  
  
"Beware... Woe to you!" Elizabeth hadn't seen those dark eyes in a long while. Jack Sparrows  
  
looked at her through a dark sky. "There are temptresses and snakes out to find you. Woe!  
  
Watch your back. In every shadow lies an invisible assailant, simply waiting to attack you. Woe!  
  
WOE!"  
  
—  
  
She looked through swimming vision to see the light on her night stand. Ah, the candle was still  
  
burning. She could hear the Hallelujah Chorus. Her feelings flowed. Now was the best time to  
  
write. When her emotions were raw. She sat down at her writing desk and began a letter:  
  
Dearest Will-  
  
I have dreamt of you every night since I left. I know you   
  
Couldn't possibly understand the extenuating  
  
circumstances that contributed to my leaving. But,  
  
tonight, as I look up at the stars I think of us. We are as a  
  
star. We are lost in a sky as vast as the sea. And, I am  
  
willing to go to the sea. Anywhere for my love. But it  
  
took this long for me to see that. Will, where has the  
  
simplicity of our love gone? Where has the quiet rest that  
  
I used to take in you? Right now, I am not ready to come  
  
back. But, indeed, I have come to my senses. I will return.  
  
And I mean that. It is an oath. My promise to you. I love  
  
you. I am waiting to see you as my handsome  
  
bridegroom. Love will bring us back together someday. I  
  
will see you soon.  
  
  
  
All My Love-  
  
Elizabeth  
  
  
  
She crawled back into her bed. The groan of wood and clank of chains kept her awake. The very  
  
same thing that she had left Will for was her trap. She hated long voyages. Especially on ships.  
  
And being in the hull only seemed to magnify her fears. She lay her head back down on the  
  
pillow. And, despite her fears, she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
—  
  
"The first step is now over. There are still people plotting. Send the letter off in secrecy. Lest the  
  
Barbossa sisters find you." The mysterious eyes were not as creepy as the first time she dreamed  
  
them.  
  
—  
  
Elizabeth gasped herself awake. How could he possibly know about her letter? She had just  
  
written it. But, after all, she did just dream him up. He wasn't real. At least, not in this instance.  
  
She ponders this, and her eyes slip shut, and she slips back into sleep.  
  
—  
  
"Beware... There are people out their more powerful than ye may think. Beware... the daughters  
  
of Barbossa. They will sneak in and corrupt. They will posses yer mind and heart. As sure as I  
  
am Captain Jack Sparrow they are heiresses to an evil fortune. I have ne'er seen them with mine  
  
eyes. Indeed they are real. When Barbossa's wife died they were shipped off to a foreign land. A  
  
place where no one would find them. A place where they would simply disappear until the time  
  
was right. And they are entering the dark world even as I speak."  
  
—  
  
Part Three: Jack Sparrow  
  
"Commodore Jack Sparrow... Hmm, has a lovely ring to it doesn't it?"  
  
That was all he could think about lately. He began to consider asking Will to be the captain of  
  
the new addition to his fleet. But, would Elizabeth approve? And, would she wish to join them?  
  
—  
  
"Beware... There are people out their more powerful than ye may think. Beware... the daughters  
  
of Barbossa. They will sneak in and corrupt. They will posses yer mind and heart. As sure as I  
  
am Captain Jack Sparrow they are heiresses to an evil fortune. I have ne'er seen them with mine  
  
eyes. Indeed they are real. When Barbossa's wife died they were shipped off to a foreign land. A  
  
place where no one would find them. A place where they would simply disappear until the time  
  
was right. And they are entering the dark world even as I speak."  
  
—  
  
He hated those dreams. The ones where he saw himself. As if through a mirror. He hated that  
  
they always seemed to have a foreboding sense about them. And, what's worse, they usually  
  
came true. He knew that Barbossa had daughters. They were coming back? To get him? These  
  
thoughts suddenly made sense... The Black Pearl! They were coming back for the ship. They  
  
were coming to mutiny the ship. They were coming, to take a hold of what there father had taken  
  
from him. Now he knew he must find Will and Elizabeth.   
  
*To be continued.... 


End file.
